Ghost At Your Side
by BleedingBerryBlossoms
Summary: Under Ardyn's control family visits are far and inbetween. Ravus is a raging storm that rarely experiences a calm. Desperate for his sister's safety he silently suffers his fate in hopes she may have something better.
1. Departure

_"The wait has been far too long."_

A familiar voice carelessly broke the cold silence of her prolonged isolation. His light footsteps echoed throughout the large room with an intimidation factor she'd grown use to. His head was held high with the power of a leader. Loose blonde strands of hair messily clung to his hollowed features—he looked stressed. The closer she looked the more she noticed. Had he slept recently? It almost looked as if he'd been crying. She'd seen that look before. When Ravus was young his frustration was translated through tears. It had been quite a long time since she'd seen anything close to his youthful behavior. "That is has." Her gentle tone was soft and inviting towards him. A familiar warmth lingered as she spoke, it was like she was speaking with the sun's rays themselves. Luna calmly yet cautiously spoke out as if she was trying to coax an injured animal out of hiding. Her soft gaze as blue as the summer sky met with her brother's harsh winter gaze. His eyes pierced through everyone and everything that stood in his way—yet there was a special softness within them that was reserved just for her. She was the soft falling snow within his wild winter gaze. Her company was quiet now, his hands rested firmly behind his back. She could hear him nervously fidgeting with the ends of his coat. He was tense. Keeping his distance, he directed his gaze towards the floor with a mixed look of sorrow and shame. Ravus's lips pressed into a thin line. He held his expression for a few moments before finally speaking. "Word is that you're to be moved to a new location. A safer location." He gave the news with a heavy sigh despite it supposedly being good news. Luna quirked a blonde brow with concern, her small lips displayed a fragile frown. "I'm not sure how safe captivity can get, Ravus." There was no malice behind her words, only a small amount of sarcasm that was meant to be playful. It was rather obvious he was tense because they were being watched. She didn't have to glance towards the door or towards the 'hidden' cameras to know that. It was rare they got a moment of peace with each other. Concern vividly decorated her features as she gracefully moved to stand. She was determined to close the space between them. It was in her nature to provide comfort regardless the reason. Once she had started towards him Ravus began to move away. He was doing everything he could to stay away from his sister's comfort. Extending comfort was suppose to be his job. He was suppose to protect her. Protect her from the darkness around them, protect her from the heartbreak Noctis would bestow so carelessly upon her. By leaving her in the hands of higher security—he felt he was doing just that. There was only so much that he could do to keep Ardyn's mind games away from her. She wasn't entirely an easy target, but Ardyn enjoyed a challenge. He experienced the games Ardyn played first-hand almost constantly. Deep sorrow consumed him as his thoughts suddenly clung to the words so softly muttered to him before he'd entered.

 _"You can't even protect her when she's here with you. What good are you really doing?"_

Sorrow switched to rage and from rage it died down to irritation—all within a few moments. Snapping back into reality, he found himself with his fist now clenched and his position halfway across the room from where he was before. "Ravus?" Luna spoke softly, her hand moved to rest on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You're wasting your time on him." Ravus would commonly speak out of context. Every time he did it was about Noctis. The thought of him stealing Luna's life away made him sick with worry and uncontrollable fear. Those feelings only ever showed as anger and attempts to stay isolated. Despite his best efforts Ravus found his body relaxing without much effort. In the gentlest way possible he moved to take her small pale hand within his own. His prosthetic hand rested softly on top of her hand while his real hand rested underneath. No words came from him—at least verbally. The storm within his gaze called out to her. Ravus was silently wishing her good luck as they were separated once more. This certainly wasn't the first time Ardyn had ordered them to be apart from each other. It was the perfect way to get Ravus to do whatever he asked of him. "You know it's my destiny." Luna finally broke the silence, her free hand moving to hold his prosthetic arm. "Destiny is all but a state of mind." Ravus spoke back, his tone now holding frustration. He yanked his hand away from her in the softest yet angriest way he possible could. "Stay safe during your travels." His words were carried along by the sounds of his heavy footsteps. Without even giving her a chance to say anything he'd quickly exited the room. Despite his anger Ravus still softly shut the door behind him.

Now alone, Luna lightly sighed to herself. Ravus was constantly a raging storm. He rarely ever found his calm. Even if he did, it didn't last very long. Just as she had to accept her destiny, he would have to come to embrace his. Whatever that was.


	2. Lurking

"Well that didn't go well, now did it?"

A bit startled by the sudden voice Ravus quickly scanned the area until he found the source The voice was familiar, he knew exactly who it was. It wasn't surprising in the least to find Ardyn lurking. A little further down the hall the Chancellor was casually leaning against the wall. His posture was relaxed, one could argue he even looked a bit comfortable. The dark smile he wore around him so often rested within the shadows on his face. He'd been there since Ravus entered the room, perhaps a little longer. "Oh don't look at me like that Ravus." Ardyn pushed off from the wall and transitioned into a slow walk, his hands moving to lock behind his back. His playful gaze rested on Ravus as if he was injured prey. The way he was starting to walk around him furthered the comparison."You already know." Ravus replied with a coldness harsher than the winter winds themselves. "Oh your tone wounds me." Ardyn nearly cried out with an annoyingly dramatic tone. How excessive could he possibly get? The Chancellor's right hand was now pressed against his chest in a manner that seemed to express shock—perhaps accusation of some sort. "I've not done a thing and you're being so rude." He spoke in a softer tone now. Ardyn only slowed his pace when he was face to face with the wild storm known as Ravus. He was one of his favorites to play around with. What a beautiful temper Ravus had. There was so much to work with. There was so much to abuse and use against him. Lady Lunafreya was just one of the tricks he had up his sleeve. Despite his irritation visibly surfacing Ravus still refused to say a word. His piercing blue gaze was locked on Ardyn's features. It wasn't until Ardyn gave him another cocky smile that he attempted to walk past him. There was only so much he could take before he'd snap. "Oh not so fast!" Ardyn laughed as he placed his hand against Ravus's chest, pushing him back into place. Of course the blonde would stay. He would always listen as long as Luna was around. Lest he suffer the consequences of disobedience.

"We've much to discuss. If you're really going to keep your rank you're going to have to prove yourself."  
"What could possibly give you the idea I'm unworthy?"  
"You ask this after greeting me with such a terrible attitude."  
"Intimidation is helpful in my situation."  
"Your expression is rather laughable to me."  
"You said the same thing about General Glauca."  
"Oh I suppose you've got me there."  
"What is this really about?"

Ravus reached out with his right hand in attempt to move Ardyn's hand away from his chest. To his surprise Ardyn was quick to snatch his hand. A rare glimpse of seriousness tinted his features—but why? "Careful now, I wouldn't want you to have two prosthetics." The Chancellor flashed a cunning smile before quickly twisting Ravus's hand to the side. As he expected, Ravus moved with it to avoid any unnecessary pain. "You've still so much to learn." Ardyn continued to speak in a rather taunting tone. "You see, Ravus. Your problem is that you avoid pain every chance you get. Life is full of pain." His voice softened in feigned care as he let go of Ravus's hand. "You would know that though, wouldn't you?" Flicking his fingertips out so they could meet the cool metal of Ravus's prosthetic, he smiled. "What power this has given you. You possess admirable strength beyond the average man." Ardyn stopped, his harsh gaze moving to greet the ice cold gaze of Ravus. "Yet you still fail to protect the one you love most." With a quick shove Ardyn pushed Ravus back enough that he stumbled, a low grunt escaping him in the process. Before he could even collect himself to respond, Ardyn was gone.

"Damn." He huffed as he brushed off the front of his coat. Ardyn made him extremely uncomfortable at all times. It was a shame he bothered him so much. It was a small price to pay for Luna's safety—even if he wasn't allowed to see her most of the time. The reasonings were always different every time he asked. He often lost his temper over it. A sudden cold chill dragged down his spine with a harshness he couldn't ignore. There was no way he could shake the image of Ardyn so gently touching his arm like he had. It was far too intimate of a gesture to ignore. That issue was for another time though. After glancing around the open hallway two or three times Ravus assumed he was alone once more. There wasn't much time, but he wanted to leave a note behind for Luna. It was something he'd been trying to get in the habit of doing as of recent. Since they weren't exactly allowed to see each other he would do his best to write her notes and deliver them to her. On occasion he would draw her pictures. He wasn't exactly an artist—and he wasn't the best at putting his thoughts onto paper, but he tried. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ravus went to retrieve his notebook. He had a personal office now, though it wasn't much. Inside the first drawer of his desk cabinet there was a medium sized journal. The front cover was a light blue. There was a drawing of the sun and white and blue flowers below in a field. The designs weren't exactly his ideal, but they reminded him of Luna. Ravus handled the notebook with gentle care as he wrote in it. He wanted his handwriting to be the best for her, as always. The process took him about 5 minutes. When he was done he tore out the page and folded it several times over until he was satisfied. Now came the hard part, getting it delivered.


	3. Delivery

The sunset's beautiful orange hues outlined Luna's small figure with care. What remained of the fading rays of light were caught in her golden locks, lighting her up with a gentle warmth. The warmth of the sun brought a smile to her tired features. She had been standing by the window for quite some time now. Her delicate hands lightly rested on the worn wooden windowsill. Almost everything in the room was dark. The wood of the windowsill was a dark reddish-brown while the curtains were made of a sheer dark red fabric. All of the furniture had golden trim that looked rather worn. The room reflected the image of wealth. There were pictures on the wall of important figures within the Empire's military—some were familiar faces while others weren't. She'd spent enough time in the room to take in every detail from the texture of the ceiling to the decorative embroidery on the carpet. Her lonesome captivity didn't offer her anything to pass the time. On occasion Ravus was allowed to visit with her. Other times Ardyn would casually enter the room with a playful air and leave with one of irritation. Her soft blue gaze was on the sunset before view brought back times of better days. She fondly recalled the days when they were younger—when Ravus was filled with pure joy and happiness. In his youth he'd been so inviting towards the of them had been ready for such a tragic event. They'd never been given a true chance to cope with their mother's death. Time was their only companion during the journey of recovery. It was an event they had to try to get past to survive. It was a wound that still stung deeply.

Their childhood wasn't easy. Growing up in such chaos was straining on both the mind and spirit. Ravus was pushed towards the path of a military life while she focused on her calling. Was Ravus lonely during his times of isolation? He'd been through so much both physically and emotionally. She had memories of Ravus bearing several bruises on his body from training. It wasn't always something he wanted to do—but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. The Empire hardened him from a gentle soul to one of rage and despair. Time and time again Ravus would so angrily push the blame on King Regis. She could gently sympathize with him to calm his nerves, but she couldn't share the same feelings. Everything happened for a reason regardless of them being good or bad reasons. All she could do was accept who he was and treat him with kindness and respect he so rarely received. There wasn't much room in his heart to return the emotions—but she knew he did his best.

Ravus quickly walked through the vast decorative halls in a way that radiated urgency. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the rather empty hallways. There was news of Noctis being on the move. They were aware he was alive and well with the company of his friends. They were also aware he was continuing his journey. It had surprised Ravus to hear such a thing. Was Noctis actually stepping up to the challenge? Only time would tell—time they didn't have. His pale features displayed his normal stoic gaze. He always looked angry and intimidating, such was fitting for the Supreme Commander. That was a title he was still getting use to. The shame of his injury lingered with him in the form of his cold metal prosthetic. Ravus still had mixed feelings about the position, and just what it would require of him. General Glauca was obviously a man he despised. Twelve years around him was agonizing. Ravus could still so clearly see the images of his mother's slaughter. His body shook with both anger and overwhelming grief. Ravus had to stop himself, his right hand moved to rest against his chest. Slowly he worked to calm his breathing to something steady and appropriate. Now was not the time to suffer from such emotions. He was pushing forwards so the same thing didn't happen to Luna. He had more control now than ever. The news of Glauca falling during the invasion was something that brought him great joy. He hoped the death was long and painful. He deserved it.

Resuming his swift walking pace, Ravus's normal expression took back over. A scowl always rested on his lips, there was never anything inviting about him. From the way he walked to the way he breathed. Despite his best efforts he looked more concerned than he normally did. He was in a hurry to deliver his message to his sister. How long would it be until they got to see each other again? Pain harshly struck him as he pondered the situation. It wouldn't be the last time. He would do everything within his power to make sure it wouldn't be the last time. Never again would he stand defenseless in the face of danger. Luna was all that he had left. She was the one thing driving him forwards. His life was meaningless if he couldn't protect her. She was a shining light to the world. She was a sign of hope and peace while he carried destruction with him everywhere he went.

Her room was just down the hall. Normally he wasn't granted permission to go near her room unless he was escorted by someone. Even as a child they would separate them. It was a punishment directed towards Ravus, especially when he acted out. Currently that didn't matter to him—he rarely ever followed that rule anyways. Despite his careless attitude towards the rules he still looked around cautiously before approaching her room. Once he was sure the coast was clear he closed the distance. Ravus did his very best to stay silent as he crouched down and slid the folded piece of paper under the door. He gave one soft knock with his prosthetic hand in hopes of getting Luna's attention. Quickly moving to stand, Ravus turned around quickly. A gasp of surprise tainted the silence as he came to be face to face with Ardyn. The Chancellor was giving him a playfully taunting look like he always did. "You never were one for the rules." He spoke out with a laugh. Ravus scowled at the man, his right hand curled into a tight fist against his leg. How was it that Ardyn always knew what he was up to? This wasn't exactly an unfamiliar situation. More often than not Ardyn was the one who caught him. There were times that he got away with breaking the rules, but not often."Considering the circumstances, it's appropriate." Ravus spoke with a harshness that was reserved especially for the Chancellor. That man loved to banter with him. It seemed to be a hobby more than anything. "Whatever you say." Ardyn mused softly, his taunting smile never leaving his lips.

"I'm sure you're going to miss her, aren't you? Oh how unfair life is." The Chancellor continued on in a tone that convincingly sounded sympathetic. He could see Ravus lowering his guard just enough to listen to him. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll not say a word to anyone." Ardyn needed a little bit of cooperation from Ravus. Every now and then he would pretend to show him compassion or sympathy. He'd done it enough over the years to confuse Ravus. Could he trust him? Ardyn knew he did—to an extent. Did he really have a choice? The confused commander stayed silent as Ardyn gave him a soft pat on his shoulder. "Just make it quick." He spoke in a sing-song voice from over his shoulder. Ardyn was already making his way down the hallway once more. Had he just been passing by? Blonde brows furrowed in confusion at the actions. What was that all about? Keeping his silence, Ravus quickly exited the area. He was heading in the opposite direction of Ardyn, but the soft echo of the other man's footsteps haunted him all the way back to his office. Tomorrow was to bring several new tasks as well as several new frustrations. There was a lingering fear about him that things wouldn't go well. He wanted to be very aware of Luna's safety at all times. Would they grant him that to calm his nerves? Earlier he'd been told to kill her. Now they were facing an entirely different situation. He hated feeling powerless, especially in a situation that was so important. It was then that Ravus decided he would have to test Noctis himself. His blue gaze trailed off towards Regis's sword in the far corner of the room. He took it with him everywhere he went. Noctis wasn't worthy of that sword—not yet. His heart kept telling him he never would be.

Luna stood in the middle of her now dimly lit room, Ravus's note in her hands and a sad smile on her face. Not only had she heard the knock on her door, she'd also overheard the tense conversation between Ravus and Ardyn. Ravus should have known better than to break the rules Ardyn placed before him. That man wasn't right. He was full of darkness in every way possible. She feared Ravus would get further corrupted by that darkness. She would be there for him if he did. Using her thumb to unfold the letter, her expression progressively dropped as she continued to read.

"My dearest sister,

Do you remember when we were kids? Those days seem so far away. Those memories are part of a past I can hardly remember. Do you remember what it was like spending time with mother? I remember it so well. She loved to watch you play out in the fields. You would always attempt to make flower chains. More often than not you would end up putting them on me. I would wear them with pride until they would break off. You would make beautiful flower bracelets for mother. She adored them. I can still remember her laugh. It was so gentle, just like her gaze. You two share that same gaze, you know. You're both so full of good. Here I am as a fallen prince, here I am rising within the ranks of a foreign military. She wouldn't be proud of me, but I know she looks down on you with a smile. As much as I detest your claimed destiny. Please follow through with it. Write back to me as much as you can. I will do everything in my power to make sure you have everything you need. Stay strong and stay safe during your travels. I love you."

At the bottom of the note there was a small drawing of a flower. Ravus wasn't exactly an artist but it was rather obvious he had put some effort into it. A single tear hit the edge of the note. Luna folded it once more with shaky hands. Ravus knew his words weren't safe—but his notes were. He'd handled the paper alone with so much care. It was clean and written in the finest ink. The paper itself was a light blue color. Luna was touched he'd put forth so much effort just to deliver the note to her. In a time where she felt alone, Ravus was by her side. Even if he seemed to be against her she knew he was doing what he thought was best. He would never turn away from her. Not even in the darkest of times or the harshest of arguments. His determination to keep her safe was both admirable and frustrating. Ravus was her shield. He took the fall for everything that seemed to come back to her. Once the Empire had retrieved her from her short period of freedom Ravus was the first the stand up and take the blame. He argued that had he not foolishly attempted to put on the ring he would have been around to assist General Glauca as well as track her down. His answers were only accepted because they wanted someone to punish. From what Ardyn had so casually told her—he'd suffered a great deal for his failures. Ravus himself never spoke of the event. All he told her was that the situation was handled. She still remembered how the Chancellor laughed at his list of punishments. "He got what he asked for." It was that sentence that haunted her the most. Perhaps he was trying to make her feel guilty, perhaps he was just trying to educate her. Either way, it worked.


End file.
